


Bad Demon 坏恶魔

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens), they just need to do it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: Alpha！恶魔欺负Omega！天使





	Bad Demon 坏恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 微AU 他俩不是六千年的好朋友

亚茨拉斐尔端端正正地坐在床沿，略微有些紧张。  
  
四面的墙刷了蓝漆。像傍晚时的天色，没那么暗，但也不至于明亮。据说这可以令人心情放松——亚茨拉斐尔瞧了两眼，又收回了视线。不行，他想。他下身的灼热感愈发厉害了。  
  
护士过来给他做了检查。“很快了，还有大概半个钟头。”她冲着亚茨拉斐尔甜甜地笑，大概是想安抚他。亚茨拉斐尔配合着点了点头。  
  
“谢谢你。”他真诚地说。  
  
这并不是亚茨拉斐尔第一次迎接发情期。六千年来他经历过大约有十五次热潮，全部都平平淡淡的，只依靠抑制剂就结束了。但这回情潮却十分汹涌，像扭动了某个机关。于是亚茨拉斐尔决定向志愿机构求助。  
  
护士收起了检查用的仪器。“你的志愿者很快就会过来。”她看了眼手表，直起身。“三餐都会由机器送到门口，志愿者会取，你要记得进食。还有饮水，”她指了指房间角落的饮水器，“要大量地喝水。这是安全度过热潮的保证。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔点了点头。他早先已经做过相关的研究工作，并为人类的坚强意志所惊叹。“谢谢你。”他再一次道谢。护士笑着退了出去。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔又坐了一会儿。墙上的钟表走得很慢，像是故意要折磨人似的。冷静，他告诉自己。但下身愈来愈热，甚至有黏糊糊的体液开始从后穴里慢慢地溢出来。亚茨拉斐尔有点儿难堪。他穿了件病号服，意味着后背除了几根线，完全赤裸。那些液体已全部浸染上了床单。  
  
他看了眼钟。又看了眼床头柜上的电话。也许这是个错误，他脑子里冒出这个念头。他没必要——  
  
门砰的一声被打开了。  
  
一股浓烈的、混杂着硫磺、火焰、皮革和红酒的味道冲了进来。旋风一样，亚茨拉斐尔只闻见一口，身体就猛然地一抖。他下意识地觉得不好，但还没来得及开口，对方已经大摇大摆地凑近了，还摘下了墨镜，用那双金黄色的蛇瞳近距离地注视他。亚茨拉斐尔用尽了全力才抑制住喉咙口的呻吟。  
  
“哈，天使，”那瘦高个的男人说，“你真的发情了。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔想叫他滚出去。“我约了志愿者！”他努力平复身体里乱窜的热流，气鼓鼓地说。男人眯起眼睛，歪了歪头。  
  
“我就是志愿者。”他给亚茨拉斐尔看胸口的名牌。上面用花体写了克鲁利三个字，还在底下标注了“志愿者3号”。“三号，”克鲁利说，“就是你的房间。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔吃惊地看他。“这不可能！”即使是恶魔，这种手段也太下作了。他挣扎着想伸手把克鲁利推开。但克鲁利一靠近，他身上那股嚣张跋扈的、Alpha的味道就让亚茨拉斐尔浑身发软。他的后穴开始抽搐，分泌出更多的粘液，阴茎也勃起了，将病号服顶了个小帐篷。克鲁利打量了两眼，笑了出来。  
  
“挺兴奋嘛，天使。”他故意伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。他的舌尖分叉，像蛇一样。亚茨拉斐尔一想到这根舌头会伸进他的身体，舔他的屁股，他整个人就好像要烧起来。上帝啊……不，不对。他努力想把这个画面压下去。  
  
“我不、我不需要你。”亚茨拉斐尔说。他转头想去打电话。“我会换一个志愿者……”  
  
克鲁利打了个响指，电话线烧坏了。亚茨拉斐尔愤怒地看他，克鲁利却好像也挺生气似的，又往前一步，一伸手就把亚茨拉斐尔推到了。天使慌里慌张的，刚想撑着手肘坐起来，克鲁利已翻身上床，整个人都压到了他身上。  
  
“我不明白你是怎么想的，天使。”克鲁利说。他的嘴唇贴着亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇，热得像火。亚茨拉斐尔在他身底下扭动，想挣出来，但克鲁利一手就把他按住。亚茨拉斐尔顿时变成了一只待宰的羊。  
  
“我明明可以满足你。”克鲁利咬住了天使的耳垂。“我告诉过你，我可以满足你。你宁愿要把屁股送给一个陌生的人类，也不愿意让我操你吗？”  
  
他这下听起来是真的挺生气了。生气时他身上的气息更加的浓烈，好像火焰升腾，或者硫磺燃烧。这绝不是个好的味道，但亚茨拉斐尔一闻见后边就流水，他难耐地咬住嘴唇，两条腿被克鲁利给抵着，慢慢地分了开来。  
  
他顿时就有些委屈了。“可我们、我们也不熟！”天使喃喃说，“我都不怎么认识你！”  
  
六千年前，在伊甸园的城墙上，他们确实见过一面。亚茨拉斐尔还很好心地举起翅膀，给克鲁利挡了第一场雨。但后来他们就没怎么见过面，主要是亚茨拉斐尔发现他好像对克鲁利的味道有点儿……不能免疫。他能接受Omega的性别，可克鲁利作为一个Alpha，一点儿不会尊重人。他永远花枝招展地散发着那股地狱般的气息，直到千禧年后才又加了点红酒味儿。亚茨拉斐尔一靠近他就腿软。  
  
“我们认识了六千年！”克鲁利咬着牙齿说。  
  
“才没有。”亚茨拉斐尔梗着脖子。“我们上一回说话还是在20世纪。我让你离我远一点，你的味道冲到我了。”  
  
克鲁利不说话了。他睁着他那双金色的竖瞳，浓眉上挑，像是想把亚茨拉斐尔一口吞下去。亚茨拉斐尔一点儿也不怕他——好吧，可能有一点。但他是天使。天使才不会怵恶魔呢！  
  
“滚开，你这个恶魔！”他用力说。  
  
克鲁利长长地呻吟了一声。他的声音很好听，发着颤的、上下滚动的喉结也让亚茨拉斐尔有点难以专心。“好吧，天使，”好半晌他低下头，亚茨拉斐尔能瞧见他竖瞳里闪烁的光，还有他鼻尖上的汗水。“我会滚的。”他说，“等我把你操到话都说不出来以后。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔完全地震惊了。这是何等的淫词浪语啊——但还没等他组织出什么像样的语言进行抗议，克鲁利已掀起他蓝白色的袍子，并把这堆布料一股脑地塞进了亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔睁大了眼睛。他嘴里发出呜呜的、闷声的叫唤，试图抬起脚踢开这个可恶的、讨人厌的、超级坏的恶魔，脚踝却被克鲁利顺势一把抓住了。“别着急，天使。”他冲着亚茨拉斐尔嘶嘶地吐息，亚茨拉斐尔能清晰地看见他唇间那根分叉的尖舌头。然后他低下头，舌尖湿漉漉地滑过了亚茨拉斐尔胸口挺立着的、花苞般颤巍巍的乳头。亚茨拉斐尔闷哼着挺起了上半身。  
  
克鲁利得意地抬起了眼睛看他。“你喜欢我舔你，对吗，天使？”他抓着亚茨拉斐尔脚踝的手更用力了，天使被迫着两脚打开，屁股翘起，露出已完全勃起的性器，和臀缝间那布满了体液的、滑腻腻的、不断收缩张合着的穴口。Omega动情的香气萦绕在克鲁利的鼻端，他深吸口气，情不自禁地俯下身去，拿鼻子和嘴唇去顶弄、吸吮天使娇嫩的后穴。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔咬着袍子呻吟了出来。如果可以，他甚至想尖叫，因为克鲁利的那根坏舌头已经伸进了他的屁股里。分叉的舌尖在湿润到泥泞的肠道里来回操弄，亚茨拉斐尔根本控制不住自己，屁股下意识地缩紧，像是想咬住克鲁利的舌头不让他出去。他意识到自己的身体正越来越软，每一个细胞都在叫：他想要。他想要克鲁利。想要克鲁利的舌头，想要克鲁利的手指，想要克鲁利的鸡巴狠狠地干进他的屁股，再顶进他的子宫。六千年的逃避在这一刻和他的身体一起化成了水。  
  
克鲁利叹道：“撒旦啊，天使。”他抽出了舌头，改换手指塞进亚茨拉斐尔的屁股，一次就是两根。亚茨拉斐尔完全吃得住，从他后穴里流出来的淫液已经把床单都染得湿透了。亚茨拉斐尔难堪地扭动身体，他讨厌恶魔用这样的语气膜拜他，好像他是一个最上乘的荡妇。他呜呜地叫，水汪汪的蓝眼睛流着泪，毫不畏惧地瞪视恶魔。恶魔笑了起来。  
  
“你太可爱了，天使。”他亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的大腿根。亚茨拉斐尔发痒着颤抖，手不由自主地揪住了克鲁利的头发。坏恶魔，他想。坏恶魔、坏恶魔——但当克鲁利的舌头和手指一起钻进他的屁股，舔弄他淫液泛滥的肠道、一边往更深处抠挖，甚至一不小心按到了凸起的那一点——亚茨拉斐尔战栗着射了出来。  
  
他精液射得很多。白白的一片，黏在他松软的肚子和白金色的耻毛上。克鲁利的手指还在他身体里抠弄，指尖按在前列腺上，一阵阵地抚摸、揉按，剧烈的快感像鞭子一样抽在亚茨拉斐尔的下腹。“不……不……”他试图发声。等克鲁利终于仁慈地拿走他嘴里的袍子，亚茨拉斐尔都要哭了。“不要了……”他扭动着，手推拒着克鲁利的胸膛，殊不知他涨红的脸和嘴唇，他泛着汗的、白生生的胸腹，还有他那双求饶的、布满了情欲的、蓝宝石似的眼睛，只能让克鲁利的欲火更加高涨。  
  
“还没好呢，天使，”他嘘着声安抚手底下这只洁白的羊。“我还没有操进去……”  
  
他退出了手指。亚茨拉斐尔松了口气，歪着头喘息着躺在床上，袍子黏答答地拢在他的胸口。“克鲁利……”他细声细气地叫。他也不知道自己叫这个恶魔干嘛。但克鲁利的味道翻腾着在他的身周涌动，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住。他抬起眼睛，克鲁利也在看他。金黄色的竖瞳在昏暗的夜色里隐隐地发光。  
  
“别怕，天使。”克鲁利说，“我会照顾好你的。”  
  
可他的气息那么燥烈。亚茨拉斐尔闻着又难受起来，刚软下去的阴茎抽搐着再一次勃起。克鲁利侧头去吻他的脚踝，吻他的小腿和膝盖，然后他把天使的两腿并拢，往前推过去。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己被截成两段了。他双手攥住了床单，发出抗拒的低叫。“不要，不要，”他好像个受难的圣女，但圣女怎么会像他这样，精液溅了一肚子，屁股内外也都湿淋淋的，还在不断地往外流水。克鲁利肯定看穿了他，因为他说：“不要紧的，天使。”紧接着有什么滑滑的、滚烫的东西顶在了亚茨拉斐尔圆白的屁股上。它上下蹭动，蹭得亚茨拉斐尔全身发软，臀缝间的穴口张合着，已做好了准备。“克鲁利……”他轻声叫。克鲁利低头吻他的小腿，随即腰身一顶，肉棒操了进来。  
  
一双净白的翅膀倏地在暗室里张开了。亚茨拉斐尔睁大了眼睛，克鲁利的肉棒好像烧红的铁棍，捅进他的肚子，也捅进他的灵魂。他一定堕落了……但亚茨拉斐尔又觉得自己仿佛回到天堂。“克鲁利，”他叫道，“啊，不，不，克鲁利，啊——”  
  
克鲁利抓着他的腿往前推。腰腹用力，性器一寸寸地没入亚茨拉斐尔的屁股。“你真贪吃。”他敬服地欣赏天使的穴，穴口被恶魔的肉棒撑大了，会阴处嫩红的肌肉难耐地收缩着，又被里面渗出来的淫液沾染得亮晶晶的。他忍不住伸手下去，手指揉弄紧张的穴口，又试着想把指尖一起塞进去。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔尖声叫起来：“不行。啊，克鲁利，求求你……”  
  
可他的身体却在不停地扭。他的屁股在扭，高热的肠道紧咬着克鲁利的鸡巴不肯松口。克鲁利一口咬住了天使软乎乎的脚趾，一半是惩罚，一半是想听见天使抽噎的呻吟。亚茨拉斐尔抬手挡住了眼睛。  
  
“坏恶魔，”他喘息着说，“坏恶、坏恶、啊……克鲁利……啊啊……”  
  
克鲁利动了起来。他提高着天使的脚，下腹开始往亚茨拉斐尔的屁股里迅速地前后顶弄。烧红的肉棒在湿淋淋的穴里来回进出，只退出一点天使就会呻吟，等再重重地捣进去，天使的整个人就会剧烈地颤抖，连带着翅膀都可怜兮兮地洒落下羽毛。他丰腴的身躯在夜色里白浪似的涌动，阴茎也不住摇晃，前液从马眼里流出来，被克鲁利抹了一把，送进了亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔把他的手指含住了。克鲁利倒抽一口凉气，感受着天使湿湿的、甜甜的舌头在他指尖温软地吮弄。“你这个……”他又用力一顶。阴茎深深地把亚茨拉斐尔贯穿了，那白肚子上甚至能看到一点鸡巴的形状。亚茨拉斐尔无助地呜咽起来。“你这个坏天使……”  
  
我是坏天使。亚茨拉斐尔茫然地想。我是坏天使。他看着克鲁利凑过来，嘴唇咬住他的，舌头伸进来和他黏腻地接吻。亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着，舌尖被恶魔吮吸舔弄，他情不自禁地回吻过去，报复一样地咬住克鲁利的下唇。  
  
“说你是坏天使。”克鲁利说。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔张开了嘴。“我是……”他翅膀扇动，阴茎被克鲁利握住上下地撸动，后穴敞开着、流着水欢迎恶魔的肉棒。他是坏天使。“我是坏天使。”他哭着说。  
  
克鲁利重重地吻了他。然后阴茎抽出来，在亚茨拉斐尔不满的呻吟中把他翻了个身，扒开他的两条白腿，对准中间那个贪吃的洞又一次捅了进去。  
  
床铺也在喘息。吱呀着、往前撞上暗蓝色的墙面。亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己也要撞上去了，但克鲁利抓住了他的手臂往后拉扯，他上半身被顺带着扯起来，翅膀伸展开，和高翘着的屁股形成了一个圆满的弧。“操，天使，”克鲁利胯部凶猛地往前顶动，阴茎抽插间发出啧啧的水声，还有阴囊和臀肉拍击发出的啪啪声。亚茨拉斐尔知道自己的屁股肯定已经红透了，就像他的脸和身体。他迷茫地喘息，汗水和口水布满了他的下巴和脖颈，他听见自己说：“我又要……克鲁利……我要射了……克鲁……”  
  
克鲁利没有碰他的阴茎。他的两只手都牢牢地攥着亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊，胯下的抽插像打桩机一样又重又快。在他再一次顶上前列腺时亚茨拉斐尔被操射了，精液落在了床单上。然后他感到体内一阵紧缩，生殖腔缓缓地打开了一道缝。  
  
克鲁利也察觉到了。“你为我打开了，天使。”他说。他低头亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀，用尖牙轻咬羽管，亚茨拉斐尔敏感地颤抖起来。不，不可以。他想。被克鲁利操是一回事。可被他操进生殖腔、甚至被射进子宫——  
  
但克鲁利的阴茎已经在挤进他的生殖腔。隐秘的内洞动情起来，泛滥地发起了水。亚茨拉斐尔抽泣着摇头，可身体在叫嚣，他感到克鲁利的龟头钻进了他身体最秘密的地方，敏感的神经组织被刺激，快感电流一样劈中亚茨拉斐尔的心脏。  
  
“你是我的了，天使。”克鲁利说。他又一用力，阴茎整根插入了生殖腔内，子宫宫口开始吮吸他的龟头。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔抽搐起来。他从不知道被操进生殖道会是这样的感受，任何书上也没有过类似的描述。他叫着：“克鲁利……”身体不由自主地瘫软下去。克鲁利放开了他的胳膊，温柔地安抚他，但下身的顶动越发使劲，啪啪啪，连续不断地往里抽插。亚茨拉斐尔哭了，他求饶道：“慢一点……啊……克鲁利……啊啊……慢一点……”他晃着他那颗圆润的、被撞得通红的屁股，淫水、前液和精液把他的下身弄得一团糟。  
  
克鲁利也快撑不住了。天使太会夹了，他的甬道生涩又热情，像无数张小嘴吮吸克鲁利的阴茎。当他插进生殖道时，他甚至能感觉到子宫在喷水，温热的液体包裹着他，让他头皮发麻。  
  
“我会射给你，天使，”他向他的天使做保证。“我会全部射给你……你的子宫里全部都会是我的精液……”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔扭过头望向他。那双美丽的、蓝色的眼睛，期待地、害怕地、兴奋地、忧虑地……克鲁利只觉得自己的心都被揪起来。  
  
他吻住了亚茨拉斐尔。他的手抚过天使的翅膀，抚过天使软绵绵的腰腹，他汗湿的大腿根。亚茨拉斐尔问他：“克鲁利，我会堕落吗？我是坏天使了吗？”克鲁利道：“你只是我的坏天使。”  
  
他越来越快地操进去。操着天使不断喷水的穴和内阴，几乎每一次都要捅进最深的环口。有那么几次，他的阴囊都好像要操进去了，亚茨拉斐尔虚弱地尖叫着，反手在克鲁利的胳膊上抓出血痕。“坏恶魔……”亚茨拉斐尔说。克鲁利道：“但坏恶魔爱你。”  
  
“爱”这个字把克鲁利的舌头烫到了。他低头咬住亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀，在天使断断续续的、呻吟着的抗议声里把龟头挤进了天使的子宫。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着痉挛起来。被阴茎撑开的宫腔内喷出了一大股滚烫的淫液：他被干得潮吹了。他张大了嘴，却发不出一点声音，过量的快感让他近乎窒息，前边的阴茎也又一次流出了点淡白色的精液。等他回过神来时，克鲁利也紧搂着他达到了高潮，Alpha的阴茎根部成了结，将天使红肿的穴口撑大到了一个匪夷所思的地步，但龟头还死死地抵着他的宫口，还在不断前后抽插，精液则一股股地射进了亚茨拉斐尔的子宫。  
  
恶魔的精液像火山喷发一样的滚烫。亚茨拉斐尔被烧得灵魂都快失控，翅膀抖动着，口水从嘴角无意识地流下去。“天使……”克鲁利搂着他，下身持续着又快又狠地肏动，亚茨拉斐尔子宫内的淫水被他的肉棒从内阴里挤出来，又被结挡住流不出去。天使的肚子因此渐渐变得鼓胀，仿佛孕育了生命。  
  
他晕了过去。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔再醒过来时天色已大亮。他身上显然被清洗过，干干净净的，还换了件新的病号服。克鲁利坐在他床边，低了头在看报纸。他没戴墨镜，金色的蛇瞳在阳光里熠熠地闪烁。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔道：“我要喝水。”  
  
克鲁利抬起头看他。“哦，你醒了。”他扶着亚茨拉斐尔坐起来，打了个响指，天使的手掌心里就多了杯温开水。亚茨拉斐尔捧着水杯咕咚咕咚地喝了个干净。  
  
“还有两天。”克鲁利说。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔顿时记起来昨晚上的荒唐事。他脸色涨红，狠狠瞪了恶魔一眼，翻身躺下去，送给了克鲁利一个严肃的背影。  
  
但他忘记了他穿着病号服。他的后背几乎全裸，圆润的屁股又白又软，臀缝间还隐隐地泛着水光。更别提他身上淡奶油似的Omega的味道……克鲁利咽了口唾沫。  
  
他爬上了床。亚茨拉斐尔赶紧回身拿肘子顶他，一边叫：“滚开，坏恶魔！”克鲁利灵巧地避让开，俯身笼住了他。  
  
“我甚至都没有标记你。”他委屈地说，好像这样就能显得自己很正直。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔抬手摸了摸后颈。他态度软化下来，但脸上的苹果肌还是圆鼓鼓，保持着生气的表情。克鲁利塌下了脸。“好吧，”他扁着嘴说：“那我还是帮你申请换一个志愿者。”但他的神情是那样可怜，好像个被母亲拒绝了拥抱的小娃娃。天使不得不心软了。  
  
“那、那也不用。”他干巴巴地说。  
  
“哦！”克鲁利眼睛一亮。亚茨拉斐尔知道自己再一次掉进了他的陷阱里。  
  
“但你要保证不能标记我！”天使道。克鲁利当即举起手发誓。“撒旦在上。”他信誓旦旦地说。可至于恶魔能不能真的遵守诺言，这就是另外一码事了。毕竟他是一个坏恶魔啊。  


-END-


End file.
